Delicacy
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Food tastes a lot better when you share it with a loved one. -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1: Ice Cream

Delicacy

--

Rating: M (abuse of food stuffs, yaoi, PWP, AI, OOCness, slash, language)  
Pairings: 7-1, 7-6, 7-8, 7-9, 7-11

Summary: Food tastes a lot better when you share it with a loved one. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: Instead of doing five separate fics for Saix and the others, I'll just do it this way. My week is kinda screwed up and I probably won't have much time to write, so I'm gonna try and do it now while I have a moment. Caution: this might give you the munchies.

Enjoy! In Saix's POV.

--

SB

* * *

I lick my lips at the sight before me. The way the ice cream contrasts the color of his skin is absolutely sensual. A bright white against a deep sienna brown. I can feel the shivers wracking his body from the cold ice cream all over his chest as I kiss his neck.

"It's cold," he murmurs softly.

"I know," I reply, and then I begin to clean up the mess I made. I start on his left nipple and slowly lap up the sweet treat until there is none left. I move to his right nipple and repeat the action. I can hear him sigh softly.

"You can be as loud as you want, you know," I tell him as I continue to lick down his body. I clean away the ice cream to reveal solid abs and soon I'm staring at his dripping length. I take the head in my mouth and he moans my name loudly. I smirk inwardly and swallow the rest slowly, shutting my eyes in bliss at the delicious taste. His pre-cum is mixing with the ice cream to make an even more intoxicating flavor that I cannot get enough of. The way he growls makes me suck harder and bob my head a little faster.

"Good... _ahhh_, it's hot... your mouth is so hot..."

My cock twitches as he continues to moan and tell me how he feels. I look up and lock eyes with him, staring intensely into those golden lust-filled eyes of his. I stick three of my fingers in the ice cream bowl and slip two of them inside of his entrance. He moans my name again and I pull off of his erection to kiss up the side of it. Then I add another finger and continue to stretch him for a bit longer. The urgency is clear and throbbing in his voice, rumbling deep in his chest.

"I can already feel you around me," I lick my lips and remove my fingers from him. "Your heat is simply dizzying and I can't get enough of it..."

"Put it in, then, Saix. I _want_ you..."

I slick my length in the remaining ice cream and push inside of him in one thrust. He tosses his head back to curse. I lean over him and kiss him passionately as I begin to move my hips. His bound hands twitch and ache to touch me while I thrust in and out of him.

"Harder, do it harder," he hisses against my lips, and I politely oblige. My hips snap forward and he kisses me harder to keep from screaming. I reach between out bodies to grab his pulsing cock and stroke it hard. I can see the mind-numbing climax around the corner, ready to overtake our bodies.

"Almost there," he gasps, "_almost there_..."

"So am I... mmmnn..."

Then he tenses against me and growls my name, and I feel his essence coat my hand.

"Don't pull out when you come," he breathes in my ear. "I want it _inside me_..."

I oblige once again and moan his name as I come, painting a mural deep inside of him in white. We kiss deeply and regain control of our senses.

"Ice cream tastes delicious on you, Xemnas," I smirk against his lips. He chuckles softly.

"You can paint me with it anytime..."

* * *

First part done. Four more to go!

--

SB


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate Syrup

Delicacy

--

Same rating, summary, author's note, and disclaimer.

Pairing: 76

--

SB

* * *

I dip the paintbrush in the chocolate syrup and coat his pale chest in even strokes. I make sure to lather his cock generously. He licks his lips and looks at me with a heated gaze. I start with his chest, slowly licking and sucking away the sticky sweet. I suckle each of his nipples like a newborn baby, scraping the slightly swollen flesh with my teeth. He gasps my name and I feel his hand slide in my hair. I continue to lick my way down his smooth skin until I reach his cock. He sits up into the pillows to watch me as I take him in my mouth. I wrap my mouth around him and swirl my tongue around his length to clean it off. I can taste his pre-cum in the syrup, and I want more of it. I bob my head a little faster and groan around him, and he groans right back.

"Ah, _ahh_, don't stop," he gasps, thrusting up into my mouth. I pull back with a loud slurp and lick my lips.

"I want you to stretch yourself," I tell him. He licks his lips and grabs the bowl of syrup. He coats three of his fingers before he spreads his legs and slides one inside. I repress the desire to touch my own flesh and simply watch the erotic sight. He slips another finger inside and gasps again, rolling his hips wildly. His pink lips are parted and releasing wanton moans of my name.

"You bad little boy," I smirk. "You want to be filled that badly?"

"Yes, _yes_, please fuck me!" he nearly screams at me. I coat my length in the syrup and he rolled over on his stomach, presenting his lovely ass to me. I sheathe myself inside of him slowly, inch by delicious inch, just so I can hear him beg me again.

"How does it feel to have me inside you, Zexion?" I say lowly, thrusting sharply into him. He whimpers and clutches at the sheets.

"Good, _mmm_... deeper, Saix..."

I thrust into him harder and I see him grab his cock, pumping it in impatient strokes.

"It's hot inside you... and wonderfully tight," I hiss and kiss up his back. The normally quiet man lets out a strangled moan.

"I'm going _crazy_, oh God, right there..."

His cries get higher, and I can tell he's close to his limit. I thrust even faster and as deep as I can go, and it's not long before he screams and climaxes, soiling the sheets beneath him with rope after rope of sticky come. I feel him shudder and I moan.

"In me, Saix," he whispers, "I want it in me..."

A few more thrusts and I meet the same end as him, shooting my liquid fire deep inside of him like he requested. I collapse on his back and breathe deeply.

"I should use chocolate on you more often, Zexion..."


	3. Chapter 3: Red Velvet Cake Batter

Delicacy

--

Same rating, disclaimer, author's note, and summary.

Pairing: 78 (kinda sorta)

--

SB

* * *

"What's in the bowl?" he asks, sitting on the island. I simply chuckle and he raises a brow.

"What do you think it is?"

"Judging by that look, somethin' bad. What the hell are you up to?"

"Lay back on the table and you'll see."

Axel moves the few things that are on the island and lies back.

"Somethin' tells me I should strip..." he murmurs when I set the bowl next to his head.

"No need. I'll do it for you."

I unbutton his shirt and pull it open as far as it can go. Then I take the spoon and begin to decorate his chest with the red treat. He shudders when I smear it over his nipples.

"Whatever it is, it smells good."

I lick the spoon and then kiss him. He moans into the kiss and licks my lips when I pull back.

"Red velvet cake batter. Good choice."

"I thought so."

I kiss down his neck and start cleaning up the luscious mess I made. He moans and watches me intently, gasping my name every now and then. I shiver when he gasps my name, and I continue to toy with his nipple.

"Feels good?" I tease, looking at him. He nods and bites his lower lip.

"Amazing, baby... mmmnn, keep goin'..."

I torture the other nipple before I continue my feast. I feel his abs quiver when I lick them clean, and I soon arrive at his twitching manhood.

"Make sure you get every drop," Axel winks at me.

"Trust me, I will," I reply before circling the base with my tongue and licking my way up. I smirk inwardly as he hisses and curses under his breath. It isn't long before he's completely in my mouth and thrusting upwards. He reaches over and grabs something out of the drawer.

"What do you have there?" I ask, breathing hard against his slick flesh. He grins and brandishes the new double dildo he bought.

"Wanna give it a try?"

"You hid it in the kitchen, Axel?"

"I had a hunch it'd be a good spot. Looks like I was right, yeah?"

I shake my head and hop onto the island. Axel coats three of his fingers in the batter and slips two inside of me. I coat my fingers and do the same to him, making him lick his lips. We stretch each other quickly before Axel grabbed the dildo and dipped both ends in the cake batter. Axel pushes my end inside of me and I push his inside of him.

"It's fuckin' _huge_," he groans. I hiss and begin to roll my hips toward him.

"Oh, _ohh_, Axel..."

"Roll your hips just like that, Saix, _fuck_ baby..."

We both lean up a little and I grab our cocks, stroking them hard in a tight grip. I move my hips a little faster and he growls my name.

"Gonna cum, almost there, 'm gonna cum..."

"Come with me, Axel, _oh God_..."

We nearly screamed each other's names as we climaxed together, shuddering through the body-numbing pleasure. He leans forward and kisses me again, slightly out of breath.

"We should be kinky in the kitchen more often," he smirks. I grin and kiss him again.


	4. Chapter 4: Powdered Sugar Glaze

Delicacy

--

Same rating, disclaimer, author's note, and summary

Pairing: 79

--

SB

* * *

I walk in the bedroom to a drool-worthy sight. He is lying on the sheets with his hands cuffed and above his head, and there is icing all over his body. He looks at me with mischievous, lidded blue eyes.

"You outdid yourself," I lick my lips at the sight and begin to strip as I walk closer to him.

"Thought you might want a snack after coming home from a long day," he smirks as I crawl on top of him. I circle his one of his nipples with my tongue and he moans in approval. The sugary glaze melts on my tongue and I sigh. I hungrily lick his other nipple and clean it quickly. Then I suck and clean my way down his chest and deep-throat his sweet length. His pre-cum adds a unique taste to the glaze, and I love it.

"Ah God, _yes_... right there, Saix...."

I watch him with lust-filled eyes and continue to pleasure him, growing harder and harder by the passing second. He doesn't take his eyes off of me, not for a second. I can tell that he wants more, so I release his erection and press three fingers against his lips. He moans greedily as he sucks on them, and I pull them out of his mouth when I deem them wet enough. I kiss him and slide two inside of him, swallowing his needy groan. His wanton body rocks against my fingers eagerly, impatient for something else that I am more than willing to offer. But I want to tease him so I can hear him beg.

"Damn it, Saix," he huffs as I kiss his neck and slide in a third finger. "Fingers aren't good enough... need more..."

"I can't fulfill your needs if you don't tell me what you want," I murmur over a bite mark I made on his collarbone.

"Fuck me!" he finally screams when my fingers brush against his sweet spot. "Shit, Saix, _please_ put it in me!"

I kiss his neck one more time before I spread his legs and remove my fingers. I slip my cock inside of him slowly and he trembles. I immediately start ramming my hips into him and he screams my name once again. I can barely contain my own sounds of pleasure as my length is gripped tightly in a drowning hotness.

"Oh fuck, can't take much more," I hear him gasp. "Ah, I love your cock, Saix, _aahhh_..."

"Keep talking, Demyx, keep talking to me..."

"I'm gonna -- _ah, fuck!_-- cum, Saix," he rasps, moans quickly rising in pitch and urgency. I grab his leaking cock and give it a few good strokes. His back arches and he lets out a strangled moan of my name as he comes. He moans my name again and looks at me with a dazed expression, and I can only thrust a few more times before I groan and come as well. After a moment I pull out of him and fall next to him. He curls up into my side.

"Somebody was definitely hungry," Demyx grins.

"Well when you tempt me like that, I just can't resist..."

* * *

Thank y'all for the great reviews! And one more little smutty thing left to go! Hope I didn't give your poor noses any more nosebleeds... XD

--

SB


	5. Chapter 5: Strawberries and Whipped Crea

Delicacy

--

Same rating, author's note, summary, and disclaimer.

Pairing: 7-11

--

SB

* * *

It's the night of my birthday, and I know he has something wonderfully sexy in store for me. I know he's going to go above and beyond, but he could just put a bow around himself and meet me at the door. That would be good enough for me.

I unlock the door and follow the sweet lavender-smelling candles up the stairs to our bedroom. There are a few more candles scattered around the room and a larger votive candle on the night stand next to the bed. Then I see him sit up on the bed with a strawberry between his lips.

"Welcome home, birthday boy," he purrs, flicking his tongue all over the strawberry. I quickly take off my clothes and join him on the bed.

"You really love strawberries, don't you?" I smirk as I lay on the bed and he crawls on top of me. He dips the strawberry in some whipped cream and licks his lips at me. I open my mouth and he pops half of the fruit inside before kissing me and taking the other half.

"Strawberries are really sensual," he replies, dipping another berry in some cream before dragging it from my neck to the middle of my chest. "Something about them _always_ turns me on..."

I groan when he licks the trail of cream away that he made. He dips it again and makes another trail down to my growing erection. He coats his hand in the whipped cream and spreads it all over my cock before biting the strawberry and placing one of the ends on top of my length.

"You're a minxy little something, you know that?" I tell him, and he chuckles. He returns to his task of cleaning up the line of whipped cream and wetly kissing every inch of my skin. My eyes roll in the back of my head when he takes the tip of my length in his mouth and swirls his tongue around before taking the piece of strawberry. He chews for a moment, and then he's back on me again. I can feel him moan around me as he bobs his head and it makes me feel dizzy. One of my hands find themselves tangles in his cotton candy pink hair, holding his head in place. Marluxia sucks me like that for a while before he turns his body around so his cock is at my lips. I take the hint and begin to torture him back, earning a beautiful moan for my efforts. I stick a few of my fingers in the whipped cream before I push one inside of him and wiggle it around. He moans again when he deep-throats me, and I shiver. Soon I add the second, and Marluxia is rocking back on my fingers before I enter the third.

"Saix, _mmm_, it's so good... I want you in me now..."

"Are you sure?" I whisper along his swollen member. I nibble on the base and he gasps.

"_Fuck_, ah! Yes, I want you to fuck me!"

I release my mouthful and pull my fingers out of him, and he sucks my cock once more before straddling my hips and swallowing me deeply a second time. The heat is so immense it's mind-blowing. I can feel Marluxia shiver and hear him moan as he rolls his hips. After a bit, he begins to move up and down, and I revel in every sweet curse and moan leaving those delicious lips of his.

"Mmmnn, you're so big, Saix, it feels _really _good..."

"Take all you -- _ahhh_ -- want, sweetheart..."

Then he moves up and down a little faster, and a little faster, and I thrust my hips up as he moves down. on me. We move in our sensual dance for what seems like an eternity until his cries get more feverish and I feel the tremors shake his body like mad. His eyes are glazed over and his face is flushed a beautiful rose red.

"Fuck, I'm coming, _aahhh_, I'm gonna come!" he rasps. I stroke his cock hard a few times before he explodes in a shower of white and ecstasy, moaning my name in his frenzy. The sight is enough to bring me to the same end; I arch up and gasp as I come to a blissful climax, filling Marluxia up inside.

"Ah, I feel it in me," he breathes, rolling his hips and leaning down to nibble on my lower lip. "It's so fucking hot, I love it..."

I moan and kiss him deeply, ravishing those familiar lips over and over.

"You taste like the most expensive delicacy..."

* * *

All done, finally. Hope you enjoyed! 'Til next time! XD

--

SB


End file.
